Stress Reliever
by anke-chan
Summary: Story: Yuki is frustrated with her finals and Sebastian wishes to help relieve her of her stress. SebastianxOC


~ Stress Reliever ~

"Ugh! I don't get this!" the beautifully dark-skinned girl ranted. She propped her chin up in her cupped hands. "And this is due tomorrow! UGH!" The girl slumped onto her filled-with-papers desk, hiding her face in her arms as she began to cry in frustration.

"My, my. Why do you cry, my lady?"

The girl looked up, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Ah… S-Sebastian…" She burst out in more tears. "I don't understand this stupid analysis problem! I hate it!"

Sebastian's red eyes glittered mischievously. "Oh, Yuki, my lady. You shouldn't cry about something like that. Come now, have some tea." Sebastian held up a porcelain teacup and a silver tea kettle. He carefully poured a cup of tea, then, set it down next to Yuki. "I put in a special er—exotic ingredient. It should… Help calm you down, my lady."

"Thank you, Sebastian," Yuki sniffled, wiping her tear-stained cheeks with the backs of her hands. Then, the tearful girl picked up the cup of tea and took a small sip. She perked up a little. "So… Sweet…"

Sebastian smirked. "Nine calories worth, my lady." He bowed slightly to his mistress. "Has it helped calm you down some?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes, it did." She took another sip.

Sebastian carefully watched his mistress, noticing every little detail about her. Her short, dark hair pulled back into a high ponytail, her pretty lips carefully molding itself against the teacup edge, her long eyelashes, her long arms, and slender, dark legs cascading over the chair edge… He also took note of how easily he could tear apart the pretty, white shirt and tan shorts that his mistress wore… He felt a tightness begin to form in his pants.

Yuki, oblivious, continued sipping her tea. She really felt much calmer now. Then, from the corner of her dark eyes, Yuki looked her beloved butler over.

Yuki noticed Sebastian's glowing red eyes, dark hair, fair skin… His prim butler suit and playful smile… Yuki looked away, hoping Sebastian had not noticed her eyes on him.

A moment later, the room was suddenly unbearably hot. Yuki, uncomfortable with the suddenly intense heat, set her teacup down and began to fan herself. The girl felt flustered and her body was extremely hot.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Sebastian inquired.

Yuki glanced at him and noticed his mischievously playful smile. "Y-you… Did something to my drink… Didn't you…?" Yuki gasped, her head spinning and her breathing a little shallow. Then, Yuki slipped from her seat.

Sebastian caught Yuki though and helped support her. "You were frustrated… And stressed. So I will do MY best to help relieve you of both, my lady. I'm not one Hell of a butler without good reason. Heh."

Sebastian swept everything off of Yuki's desk. Once the desktop surface was empty of everything, Sebastian lay his mistress down, her back pressed against the hard wood.

"S-Sebastian-! S-stop it!" Yuki gasped. She was already fighting for breath. Why was her body on fire so…? What had Sebastian put into her drink…? "W-what did you put into my drink…?"

Sebastian smirked. "Your dear friend gave me a present for you. She said it would help you relax for your finals. At least, it would help me help you relax."

Yuki started at the information. "W-what! F-friend!" It didn't take her long to understand who that friend was. If Yuki had had the strength, she would have gone and made that certain friend regret it.

Sebastian chuckled in amusement. "My lips are sealed, my lady. I will neither confirm nor deny your claim. Believe what you will. But let's not focus on that matter anymore… You need to be relieved of your stress."

Without another word, Sebastian leaned down and roughly enveloped Yuki's mouth with his own, his tongue forcing itself inside hers.

"Mmf-!" Yuki mumbled through the aggressive kiss.

Yuki could feel Sebastian's hands trailing down her body, his palms and fingers running over her breasts, then, down her stomach and stopping its journey at her hips. She couldn't help but flinch when she felt his cool hands go up and under her white shirt.

Sebastian pulled his mouth away slightly. "How many layers do you have on, my lady? Shall I help you take them all off?" Without waiting for a reply, Sebastian gripped the front of Yuki's shirt and tore it open, revealing a black tank top underneath. "Three layers, hm? This'll be fun ripping," Sebastian mused as he went on to rip open the black tank top and the gray one underneath that one, too. He reveled at the pretty bra that she wore. It had a cerulean blue base with black lines running across it in every direction. There were pink squares scattered around on the design as well. "How cute," Sebastian remarked, slipping a finger underneath.

Yuki flinched again. She hated and loved how her body was reacting to Sebastian's touch. She began to crave for more… She began to imagine him in her… To be showing her the light. "S-Sebastian-! H-hurry!"

Sebastian smirked. "Hurry what, my lady?" He was teasing her. His fingers slowly went and unhooked her bra. Then, throwing off all the shreds that used to be Yuki's shirt and tank tops and her bra, Sebastian stared at a shirtless Yuki, taking in the sight of her pretty breasts. Then, he leaned down and let his tongue run over one of her breasts.

Yuki let out an unintentional moan. "S-stop teasing!"

Sebastian chuckled a little as he took in more of her breast, reveling at the sweet taste they beheld. While his mouth was busy playing with Yuki's nipple, his hands roughly grabbed Yuki's thighs. Her thighs were so soft and to his delight, a little bit squishy, too.

"Aaahh~!" Yuki moaned, her hands going and wrapping themselves around Sebastian's head. "Y-you're teasing again…" Yuki accused, gasping. She was getting short on breath.

Sebastian pulled his mouth away from her boob, his eyes locking with Yuki's. "You know what? You're right… I'm getting a little eager now, too. Shall we get down to the real business, my lady?" Sebastian quickly unbuttoned his coat and shirt, throwing those aside with carelessness. Then, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his thickened manhood.

Yuki weakly pushed herself up onto her elbows to see… And she felt her eyes widened with surprise. She had expected Sebastian to be big… But big like _that_? She couldn't believe it… Would he even fit in her…?

Sebastian's smile became wicked. "What, my lady? Do I intimidate you? Are you afraid I might hurt you?"

Yuki blushed, although Sebastian would have been unable to tell unless he touched her burning cheeks. "U-um… N-no…" She averted her eyes.

Sebastian tore off Yuki's shorts, making her go, "Kyaah!" Then, flexing his fingers a little, he pushed two into Yuki's core, making her jerk. Sebastian wasn't too surprised to find that she was still _tight_. "Still a virgin, eh? But that's ok… After a few hours with me, you won't have to worry about that anymore." He began stroking her, moving his fingers carefully to let Yuki adjust. "How does it feel like, my lady?" His only reply was a strangled moan from his mistress. "Is that so? I'm glad." Sebastian quietly paced himself, increasing the speed little by little. Not too long later, he decided that Yuki was wet enough for him to plunder.

"My lady?" Yuki gave a soft mumble of acknowledgement. "I'm going to start the real thing now." Before Yuki could respond, Sebastian had plunged himself into her. Yuki let out a startled cry, the pain and pleasure bursting in her body. Yuki couldn't help but think of how tightly Sebastian fit in her... It was a new, refreshing feeling.

Sebastian was considerate as he allowed Yuki's core to stretch and adjust to his large manhood. He could feel his excitement building already and he hadn't even started yet. A few moments later, Sebastian began to thrust into Yuki, carefully, of course. Although the butler was tempted to just pound into his mistress and make her bleed... But at the same time, he couldn't bear the thought of hurting her. Sebastian caressed Yuki's breasts in his broad hands, committing to memory the feel of her skin against his own.

Yuki let out low grumbles as Sebastian continued to shift his lower half. It hurt slightly, but Yuki would bear with it... She WANTED Sebastian. She had only been denying it to herself. She wouldn't do that anymore. "S-Sebastian..." the girl mumbled.

"Yes, my lady?" Sebastian inquired in a soft tone. His red eyes gleamed with delight.

Yuki only stared up at his shifting red eyes, pressing her lips closed. She had lost her train of thought... "Nothing..."

Sebastian leaned down then and kissed her, his tongue roughly exploring the warm interior of Yuki's mouth as he continued thrusting into her. When he pulled his mouth away, he murmured, "My lady... I can't hold back anymore... I want to go all out. Will you permit me to do so?"

"Do it. Don't hold back," Yuki gasped.

Sebastian quickly complied, turning his careful thrusts into more violent ones. He increased his rhythm into a fast and aggressive pounding, shifting the whole desk as he did so. This was more to his liking. The butler pounded into Yuki, thrusting his extension fast in and out of Yuki's core, making her emit pleased moans that were laced with a hint of pain. He should have just done this in the first place. That would have made everything so much more easy, even if Yuki bled.

Yuki began to push against Sebastian's chest, crying out, "S-Sebastian!"

But the butler wouldn't have that. He pinned down his mistress' wrists and continued to thrust into her. He could feel the pleasure tightening up in him. He was about to explode.

Yuki, too, was close to her own climax. She could feel the hot juices of her own body and Sebastian's trickling out of her hole. Just a little more and her body would be pushed over the edge, she just knew it. "S-Sebastian~!"

With Yuki's moans as encouragement, Sebastian thrust harder and harder. The whole room began to tremble at his power. As he thrusted once more, everything exploded. He shot his hot liquids into the body of Yuki, making her scream in delight at the new feeling. As Sebastian filled his mistress, Yuki expelled her own juices onto Sebastian, covering his manhood in a hot film of sex juice. The pair were gasping, trying to catch their breath.

"Is some of your stress gone now, my lady?" Sebastian inquired.

With ragged breaths, Yuki nodded weakly. "Yes..."

Sebastian smirked. "You want some more stress relief... Don't you?"

Yuki did not respond to Sebastian's question, merely kept her eyes from meeting his.

Sebastian chuckled lowly, then, he whispered, "I will gladly oblige to your silent request. I am, after all, one Hell of a butler."

-The Next Day-

Yuki was able to fully concentrate on her schoolwork, although she couldn't help remembering the heated memories of the night before... They continued running through her mind as the school day dragged on... Yuki couldn't wait to get home. She was already eager for more of her butler.


End file.
